Klave
- Dave and Klaus fought in Vietnam together for ten months. • - Dave dies and Klaus mourns for him throughout the rest of the series. }} Klave is the slash ship between Klaus Hargreeves and Dave from The Umbrella Academy fandom. Canon Number Five Klaus enters a veteran's bar, and after taking a drink goes over to picture on the wall. He says the name Dave repeatedly and pulls out a patch. He cries and kisses it, just as his brother, Diego, shows up. A man in the bar tells them to go and they end up getting in a fight. The picture of the wall shows Klaus with a man. In the car, Diego is yelling at Klaus as he tries to do drugs. Klaus ignores him and tries to numb the pain, but Diego yells at him and demands to know why he crying in the bar. Klaus yells that it's because he lost someone. Klaus says that they were the only person that he truly loved more than himself. He takes out a pill and Diego allows him to take it. Diego says that he has an advantage since Klaus' powers allow him to see the dead. The Day That Wasn't A man is in his bunk at a Vietnam war camp, when a bright flash of light suddenly appears and Klaus emerges from it. The man and Klaus stare at each other for a moment when an alarm goes off. They're put on a bus, Klaus having no idea what's going on. The man from before sits by him and asks if he just got in. Klaus decides to say yes. The man says that everything's kind of crazy, but Klaus will adjust. The man introduces himself as Dave, and Klaus introduces himself. Later, they end up at a disco. They drink and dance before making their way to a more private area. Dave pulls Klaus forward and they kiss. In the present, Klaus asks Diego to tie him up so that he can get clean. Diego ties him up in the attic, and asks why he suddenly wants to get sober. Klaus says that his powers only work when he's sober and Diego asks if it's about conjuring the person he lost. Klaus confirms so, and Diego asks what her name was. Klaus thinks back to his time with Vietnam and tells Diego that his name was Dave. Diego says that Dave must have been special to put up with a weirdo like Klaus. Klaus laughs and says that he was. But he was also kind, strong, vulnerable, and beautiful, and he was stupid enough to follow him all the way to the front line. Diego asks how they let him do that, but Klaus just says that war took everyone, including Dave. Klaus starts to fight against the restraints and falls on the floor, hitting his head and causing him to remember Vietnam. They're in the middle of a fire fight, which doesn't seem to catch them. Klaus calls to Dave, but he doesn't answer. Klaus turns him over to see a gaping wound in his chest. Dave chokes on his blood, and Klaus tells him to focus on him. He begs him to stay with him and continues to call for a medic. Klaus lies on the floor of the attic when he hears his name. He opens his eyes and see's Dave in front of him. Dave smiles at him and he starts to cry in joy. But then the day resets itself. The Day That Was Klaus is crawling on the floor of a club when he suddenly starts to hear sounds of Vietnam. As he crawls forward, he see's Dave's body. He grabs his face and breaks down crying. Later, he somehow ends up meeting what is assumed to be god, and she tells him that someone is waiting for him. He asks who, but she just points to a shed. He smiles and assumes it's Dave as he runs to the shed. Only to find out it was his dad. Moments Number Five *Klaus hallucinates himself yelling for Dave. *When Five see's the dog tags, Klaus says that they belonged to a friend. The Day That Wasn't *Klaus kisses Dave on the forehead as he dies. I Heard A Rumor *Klaus says that he got clean to try and talk to someone special. Changes *Klaus complains that his powers don't allow him to see Dave. *To get Klaus to stop taking drugs, Ben says that Dave knew he was better than that. The White Violin *Klaus holds Dave's dog tags as the world starts to end. Songs :Mary|Big Thief :Klaus returns to the present, grief stricken over Dave. :Memory Bound|Don McGinnis :Klaus looking at Dave's picture in the bar. :Soul Kitchen|The Doors :Klaus and Dave dance at the club. Fanon Despite little being shown of the two, fans instantly took to the pairing. On AO3, Klave is the most written relationship for Dave and Klaus. It's also the most written relationship in The Umbrella Academy tag, and the most written romantic relationship. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Trivia *In episode 2, when Klaus posses as Five's dad, he comes up with a fake backstory about how he met Five's mom at a disco. In Episode 6, Dave and Klaus have their first kiss at a disco in Saigon. Gallery 105 Klave (1).gif 106 Klave (6).gif 106 Klave (7).gif 106 Klave (1).gif 106 Klave (2).gif 106 Klave (3).gif 106 Klave (8).gif 106 Klave (4).gif